Our Kiss
by Seddielover945
Summary: James Kisses Katie & Katie's scared Kendall with freak... She runs. Can things be set right between the Kight children? Not to mention Mrs. Knight is gone to town... JamesXKatie Jatie Oneshot.


**So I'm not normally a Jatie fan, but last night I had a Jatie dream and kinda Changed my mind so here goes...  
Katie: 14  
James: 15**

_**Katie Knight drummed her pencil on the notebook, she had been writing in. The apartment was quiet other than than the sound of Bitters yelling from down the hall. She rolled her eyes, that dude never shuts up. Kendall and the guys were gone for the day, her mom was at the solon getting her hair recolored. Leaving Katie Knight to herself, in an apartment full of things to do, but Katie couldn't help, but feel board out of her mind. She sighed she could always go down to the pool on normal days, but today out of all days it just had to rain. Katie's fourteenth birthday had been about a month or so ago, making her almost the same age as Kendall and the rest of Big Time Rush. Fifteen. They would be gone for quite some time all day. It was almost 11:00. Katie hopped off the chair and over to the orange couch flipping on the TV, scrolling through channels until she found a movie. Closing her eyes Katie listened to the sound of rain beating down on the windows. The door opened revealing a soaking wet James. She watched him come in, his wet brown hair dripping like a leaky faucet. She sniffed back a laugh placing her hands over her mouth.  
"Why so wet?" She asked the boy in front of her.  
"Um it's raining." He says. "The guys should be up in a bit." She nods, shaking her head as the boy goes to get a towel. Walking back into the room James rubs his wet hair softly with a dark cocoa brown towel. He walks over to her, "Whacha Watching?" He asked.  
"Um a movie."  
He nods." What Movie?"  
"The Last Song." He nods  
"I thought you guys weren't coming back for a while."  
"Oh well Kelly told us to leave early while Gustavo worked on a new song." Katie nods, as James pulling her up from her seat dragging her out of the apartment  
"Why'd you do that for?" Katie asked wanting to pull away from his grip, but doesn't. They run down the hall till the get to the lobby, after walking down a few flights of stairs. The rain pours heavy now as James drags Katie out into it..  
"You'll see." She rolls her eyes. She's now soaking wet, not caring she follows James. They stand out in the walkway to the front doors of the Palm Woods. Katie almost as tall as James by now looking slightly up at him.  
"What?" She asks the wet boy standing in front of her. He looks around a bit before pressing his lips to hers. She stands shocked for a moment before realizing what's happening. She kisses back, the rain pouring harder by now. Meanwhile Kendall Knight the leader of BTR also Katie's Big Brother and his friends: Logan, and Carlos. Were walking into the palm woods to go dry off. They start taking.  
"So James said he'd meet us there?" Carlos asked for the 5th time.  
"Yes Carlos James will meet us there." Logan confirmed. Carlos nodded as he followed his best friends into his building. Looking at the ground at the time he doesn't pay attention until he heard gasps. Logan looked up when Kendall did to see James kissing a girl on the sidewalk... Not just any girl earthier, Katie... Kendall looked shocked for a moment. Then turned back to the rest of the guys, taking his eyes off the wet couple in front of him. James and Katie pulled away after there short kiss and saw the guys staring at them. Katie gasped... Looking from James to her big Brother. She decided to run. She took off in the rain.  
"Katie Wait!" She heard James yell. Running towards the park, Her 1st kiss: James... She sat on a bench taking it all in the rain mixed in with her thoughts Worried that Kendall would be angry.  
James set out to look for Katie; he ran after her, Kendall stared at the ground, no emotion. Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. James ran off to find Katie. He spotted her sitting on a park bench, walking over to sit beside her James shoved his hands in his pockets.  
Is "He mad?" Katie asked as James walked up.  
"Don't know he's a bit lifeless right now." She smirked a bit. Rolling her eyes. He sat beside Katie.  
"Sorry." James said. Looking at her wet hair pushing it out of her face.  
"No biggie." Katie said. Getting up kissing him softly. Then walked away to face her Big Bro. James watched her leave the park her flip flops hit the mud as she walked away. Katie Knight sighed as she made her way to find the guys. Leaving James sitting in the pouring rain, feeling a bit bummed she turned and smiled at James. He smirked at her a bit. Fortean year old Katie continued to walk back to the apartment. Walking in shutting the door. Kendall sitting in with the rest of the guys, eating chips. Katie rolled her eyes heading to her room to change into dry clothes. This was so not what she thought her Saturday would end up like. She put on a white Jean skirt and orange tank top with yellow dots. Orange Old Navy Flip Flops. She let her wet hair hang down over her shoulders. Clipping back her bangs Katie looked into the mirror for the last time. Smiled to herself and left her room.  
Walking out to the living room she smiled to herself.  
"Hey Katie." Carlos said forgetting what happened earlier.  
"Hey guys." Logan smiled at her friendly. She took at seat next to Kendall.  
"We're gonna go." Logan said pulling Carlos out the door.  
James walked down the hall to 4J to go find Katie and dry off.  
"Hey is Katie in there?"  
"Yeah, bit you might not want to go in.." Logan said. "They might end up yelling.  
"I'll risk it." He said as he opened the door and walked in. Kendall looked up. He didn't want to yell at his sister or best friend, but he was still a bit mad. he didn't want Katie to get hurt.  
"So big bro." Katie says as the door opened to reveal James. Kendall Knight looked back and forth between the two. Trying to decide weather to yell or not.  
"Why did you kiss her!" He yelled. Katie looked a bit shocked.  
"Dude calm down!"  
"I will not calm down!" He screamed.  
"You wanna know why I kissed her! Maybe I like her!" Katie stood there no words coming out of her mouth.  
"So that doesn't mean Katie enjoyed the kiss."  
"Maybe I did!" Katie yelled. "Maybe I like James!" All eyes turn to the fourteen year old girl.  
Jennifer Knight now had heard everything, she'd just walked into her home to find her to kids and best friend yelling at each other.  
"Woah! What's all the yelling about!" Mama Knight yelled. They stop facing Mrs. Knight. Not making one sound.  
"James kissed Katie!" Kendall screams. Katie Knight looked down at the wood floor, fiddling with her hands. She nods slowly. Mrs. Knight looked at her daughter. Katie looked up at her mother.  
"You mad?" Mrs. Knight shook her head.  
"Nope." A smile played on Katie's lips.  
"Oh and Kendall quit worrying about your sister all the time. And James is only a year older than Katie. I trust them you should too. Plus you had a girlfriend once..." Katie laughed crossing her arms looking at her big bro.  
"Oh come here." He said hugging Katie. She smiles looking at her brother.  
"Thanks mom." Mrs. Knight smiled hugging her daughter.  
"Can we come in now?" Carlos yelled. James laughed walking over to open the door. There stood: Carlos, Logan, Lucy & Camille. He rolled his eyes letting his friends in. Then walking over to kiss Katie who smiled at him softly. He pulled her into a hug.  
"Group hug!" Carlos yelled bouncing on the couple. Katie rolled her eyes staring up at James who had his hand intertwined with hers. **_**  
**


End file.
